Her
by smi1e
Summary: ABANDONED/ONHOLD After the loss of his girlfriend Fleur, Bill Weasley feels as if he's lost in a world of lovers. He meets a girl, but she's engaged to Charlie. What happens when Bill steals her heart? B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, or the Leaky Cauldron in any way, shape or form. They belong to J.K Rowling and her alone_

**

* * *

Her**

**Chapter One**

**Sadness**

Bill Weasley sat at the counter of the leaky cauldron. Wallowing in his self-pity over the break up of his girlfriend of two years, Fleur Delacour. Bill took another sip on his fire whiskey, and sighed.

'_I wish I could find someone new, like she did._' Bill thought to himself, while looking longingly at the full table of males surrounding the now single and looking Fleur.

Fleur looked like she was having the time of her life. She was still young, a half-veela and full of life. She wanted to live her life fully, and not be tied down.

Bill had made the mistake of asking Fleur to marry him. Fleur wasn't into making such a commitment and she broke up with him on the spot, in a lovely restaurant. It had taken Bill ages to buy the ring, and make reservations at a fancy restaurant. He even had to take out a loan to cover all the costs.

His parents were at home waiting for Bill to drop by with his bride-to-be, but they were going to be severely disappointed. They weren't going to be getting any grandchildren soon.

Bill shoved some coins onto the table not caring if the fire whiskey was more money or he had put too much down. He was too consumed in his own thoughts to notice what he was doing or where he was going.

He just started walking, not caring if he made a fool of himself in the full pub on a Saturday night. He didn't care about anything any more.

It hurt to look at the ring box in his hand.

It hurt to wear the suit he thought would bring him luck like it brought his father the night Arthur and Molly got engaged.

It hurt to hear Fleur's voice, laughing at what one of the guys said.

Everything in Bill's body hurt. But the one thing that hurt most of all was his heart. It was torn, and probably not going to get repaired soon.

His heart beat slowly in his chest. It thumped against his ribs and shook his lungs. It was getting harder and harder to breath. His eyes became hazy, and his head had become clouded. He was surprised he could still walk. His brain was slow; it took minutes for his mind to send a message to his feet and tell them to move. They began to move slowly. Each foot lifting off the ground after every few minutes.

Bill walked on, not caring what attention his slow walking was getting. It was like he was in a trance. Until he hit someone.

Bill fell backwards and hit his head hard on the ground. He felt something fall on him. Something like a body.

Bill panicked. What had happened? Had someone been killed and fell on him?

Bill cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings. He blinked quickly a few times and saw himself staring into two sparkling speckled blue eyes. The eyes stared back at him for a moment, before Bill saw the blackened sky above him. The eyes were gone.

Bill sat up quickly trying to find out who and where the owner of the eyes went. But, all he managed to see was a woman running away with her blonde hair flowing behind her.

'_Who was she?'_ Bill thought to himself, as some wizards by the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron rushed to his aid.

'_I will find her. I will. If that is the last thing I do.'_

**

* * *

Author's Note**- I hope you like this! This is my third story so far, and I will probably be getting a lot of reviews complaining that I'm not updating. But, I'm trying to get them all out to see if you like them. I'm sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to end it when Bill met _her_ for the first time. Other chapters will be longer.

This story is a response to starblack's challenge on the Weasley's love. Tell me what you think of it, and please answer these questions:

Should I continue?

Does everything make sense in this chapter? If not, please specify.

Did I explain everything clearly?

Do you like it? Yes/No, Why?

Thanks for reading! Please review and remember Criticism is always welcome!

♥ Katie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Weasley family or any thing that you may remember from the Harry Potter book series. That belongs to J. K. Rowling and her alone. All I own is what you do not remember.

* * *

_

**Her**

**Chapter Two**

**Chaos**

Bill lied in a bed at the Leaky Cauldron. People were running to-and fro. The inn keeper had owled his mother and when she had owled back, she had stated she would be there soon.  
As Bill laid on the semi-hard bed, his thoughts drifted to the girl that fell on him.

He couldn't see her face, but her eyes were a light speckled blue, and blonde hair had fallen in front of them.

_'I need to see her again.' _

Half an hour later, Molly Weasley ran into the room Bill was occupying.

"Bill dear, are you alright?" Molly asked.

"Yes mum, I'm fine. I just fell down, it might have been from lack of sleep." Bill said, getting uncomfortable, and missing the detail of how he fell down on purpose.

"Dear, I'm taking you home. Charlie's coming tomorrow night with a surprise guest! I have to get back soon, I need to get back early so I can rest so I can wake up tomorrow and start cooking. And you need your rest or I won't let you out of the spare bedroom." Molly ordered.

"Mum, I'm a grown man now, I think I can decide what I can and can't do." Bill said firmly.

Molly's determined expression vanished and her smile fell from her face. Tears threatened to fall behind her eyes, and her shoulders sagged.

Bills heart leaped. He never meant to upset his mother. He just didn't want to be treated like a child. He was twenty-one, and he had been living on his own for quite a while no. But, Molly just wanted to make sure her child was alright. She didn't want to loose him, or anyone of her children.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll go home and lie down like you said." Bill pleaded with his mother. Hoping that her tears would go away.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just, that I hardly ever get to see you because you're working in Egypt, and when I finally do get to see you you're always going off somewhere. I just want to take care of you when I have the chance!" Molly said, with the tears falling slowly down her pale face.

"Mum, I'm sorry. Let's go home and I'll lie down. I'll even help you with supper." Bill said, hating the fact that he had made his mother cry.

Bill got up from the bed he was lying on and came to his mother's side. He pulled her into a hug and led her out of the room.

Bill thanked the inn keeper, Tom, for his hospitality, and apparated with Molly to the Weasley house

Bill laid down on the bed that he was using while he was visiting. It was Fred's.

What would Charlie's surprise be?

Is he moving back?

Did he get his own dragon?

Did he find something?

Did he get a raise?

What was his surprise?

Bill tossed and turned on Fred's bed, trying to get comfortable and trying to figure out what Charlie's big surprise was.

Slowly, Bills thoughts drifted from Charlie's surprise to the girl; and he fell asleep with the image of Bill and the mysterious girl walking along the beach.

The next morning, not only was the Weasley house in chaos, the entire Weasley family was too.

Arthur Weasley was trying to make a piece of toast, so he could eat it on his way to work.

But, he was having trouble finding the plug for his toaster, when he remembered the Weasley household didn't run off electricity.

So, he took the no-toasted piece of bread, and lathered some butter on it before apparating away to the Ministry.

Molly Weasley had woken up at 9:30, which was late by her standers.

She had hurriedly put on her dress backwards, and the dress supported a large coffee stain on the front.

Molly scribbled a barely eligible note indicating that she was going to the market, and ran halfway there before remembering that she could apparate.

Then she got strange looks from Muggles, since she had just suddenly appeared out of no where.

Bill Weasley had fallen off Fred's bed, and hit one of the many boxes that covered the floor.

When he hit it, the box exploded, setting off thousands of tiny fireworks, which multiplied when Bill tried to vanish them.

After ten minutes of trying, Bill gave up and went down the stairs, wincing as he heard all the left over fireworks hit various things that littered the house.

Charlie Weasley awoke at the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. _Now, where had she gotten to?_ he thought to himself, as he got off the bed.

He heard the wood creak, and crack and suddenly he was in the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron, in his boxers.

_Joy._ he thought to himself.

Fred and George Weasley woke up to the pecking of a small owl that looked like a furry snitch.

The owl was holding a red letter.

The twins got worried at that, thinking they had done something wrong to upset their mother… but it was Bill, screaming at them to come put a stop to the fireworks that were still erupting in the Weasley house.

The twins would have gone then, but Lee had opened the shop at 9 o'clock, and there was a huge crowd wanting to buy products, and stealing products.

Before they left, they would either have to kick the customers out, of get their purchases paid for…very quickly.

Ronald Weasley had awoken to a firework to the head.

His head began to burn and his best friend Harry Potter woke up at the sound of Ron's muttering, "Bloody hell."

"hey, Ron, your hair looks like its on fire…more so today than any other one."

Ron's eyes had widened and he ran out of his room towards the rain barrel outside, when he hit Ginny.

Ginny Weasley had just awoken and was making her way down the stairs for a glass of juice, when Ron had bumped into her, and sent her soaring down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

She had lifted her head to yell at him, when she saw a firework sitting on his head, she disappeared into a pile of giggles, as Ron ran outside and dunked his head in the water barrel.

He pulled his head out, and the barrel exploded.

So much for a quiet morning.

**

* * *

Author's Note : I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, and I'm sorry for not having a lot of _Her_ in this.** I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner, and I'm sorry for not having a lot of in this. 

I hope you like it!

♥Katie


End file.
